Breakfast
by aerieljade
Summary: Sokka's missing at breakfast, so Toph goes looking for him. Romance is bound to ensue!


**Disclaimer: If I owned, Tokka would not only be canon, they would also be happily married.**

**Breakfast**

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking. I rolled sloppily out of my bed, and onto the floor. You see, after Twinkle Toes defeated the Fire Lord, and Sparky became the new one, he and Mai talked it out and decided that me and the others could live in the palace. Good thing, 'cause there was no way I was going back to live with my parents.

I walked downstairs to see, -well see with my feet-, that Katara was cooking breakfast. Aang was sitting in a chair, watching her. Zuko and Mai were at their big and fancy table, discussing something. Iroh was fixing some tea. Everyone's here, except Sokka.

Oh Sokka, how I wish he was mine, but no. He's Suki's boyfriend. It's always Suki, Suki, Suki. That girl makes me so mad. I should earthbend her butt all the way to Omashu.

My thoughts were interrupted when Katara spoke.

"Good morning, Toph. How did you sleep?" She asked smiling.

"Good mornin', Sugar Queen. I slept well."

"Hey, Toph, have you seen Sokka?" Aang interrupted.

"No, I haven't... Where is he?" I asked.

"We don't know. We looked in his room, he's not there. Could you maybe go find him? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Katara said, while flipping a pan of eggs.

"Sure thing." I replied.

I looked everywhere. In his room, in all of our rooms, the meeting room, the quarters, I even checked the dining room in case he came in for breakfast. He was nowhere. I was about to give up, when I could feel vibrations from outside. I knew it was Sokka. I never forget a person's vibration.

I walked outside to find Sokka sitting on the edge of the steps to the palace.

He looked depressed.

"C'mon, Sokka. Katara cooked breakfast." I said.

"I'm not hungry right now, Toph." He said, giving me a weak smile.

"Why not? You never pass up food," I teased.

"I'm sad... Suki broke up with me." He replied.

It took all my strength not to jump up in down out of happiness, but then I realized that she broke his heart.

"Why would she break up with you?" I asked, madly.

"She said she needed to move on, focus on being a Kyoshi warrior." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sokka." I replied, genuinely.

"She's the only girl who has ever loved me Toph, she's the only girl that ever will." He said on the verge of tears.

It took all of my will-power not to tell him that I loved him right then and there, but I resisted. I didn't know how he would react, and I wasn't willing to risk it. Sokka was my best friend, and I didn't want to lose him.

"That's not true Sokka." I argued. "You're a great guy. Any girl would be lucky to be with a guy like you."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I know so." He smiled. "You never know Sokka, there may be someone right in front of you that loves you more than you'll ever know."

"I highly doubt that. I mean, why would anyone love me? I'm just some crazy, meat-obsessed, boomerang guy." He muttered.

"No. No, you're not Sokka." I argued.

"Yes I am. You know I am. You even call me 'Boomerang Guy'."

"Sokka," I sighed. "You know I'm picking with you when I call you that."

"Oh yeah? 'Cause it sure seems to me that you mean it." He said, sadly.

"Wait a second... This isn't about Suki is it?" I asked. "There's something more going on here."

"So what if there is? It doesn't matter. You wouldn't care, all I am to you is an annoying older brother."

"Sokka, you are way more to me than an annoying brother. You're my best friend. I call you 'Snoozles' and 'Boomerang Guy" because I care about you. That's how I show love, remember?" I smiled.

"Love?" He questioned.

I blushed. "Well, you know..." I trailed off.

"Wait... Toph, do you love me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Wha- What?" I stuttered. "Wh-Why would you think that?"

"Because you always beat up on me, more than everyone else, and that's how you show love. Plus, you're blushing like crazy right now." He smirked, as I blushed even more.

"I'm not blushing.." I whispered meekly.

He stepped closer to me. I could feel his breathe hot in my ear, as he whispered, "How about now?"

I didn't have time to react, before his lips were on mine. The kiss was short, too short, but sweet as can be.

"Okay... Maybe I do love you." I smiled.

"And maybe, just maybe, I love you too." He smiled back.

"But what about Suki?" I asked. "I thought you loved her?"

"No, Toph. I never loved Suki. I always loved you."

"But, if you didn't love her why did you date her?" I asked, confused.

"Because, I thought she was the only one that liked me. I thought I had no shot with you."

"That's silly Sokka. You always had a shot."

He smiled. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I knew you couldn't resist my charm." He wiggled his eyebrows, cockily.

"Whatever." I punched him playfully in the arm. "Now, come on 'Boomerang Guy,' let's go eat. Katara's cooking bacon."

"MEAT!" He yelled, jumping up, and running inside.

I ran after him, laughing all the way.


End file.
